


Cabrito (or Regina finally getting along with the idea that she’s actually pregnant)

by Paradoxalpoised



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Goats, Pregnancy, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxalpoised/pseuds/Paradoxalpoised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about pregnancies and goats...</p><p>"When Regina finds out what Emma did, that she actually can carry her child, their child, she's not happy.</p><p>It takes a lot of coaxing and listening and cajoling on Emma's part, but eventually she yields and reluctantly comes around."<br/> </p><p>[Setting | Events in this story take place in Storybrooke, around S02E17 'Welcome to Storybrooke'.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabrito (or Regina finally getting along with the idea that she’s actually pregnant)

**Author's Note:**

> Another short story I wrote about a year ago. It's been brought to my attention I should really post these things. And write more of them.
> 
> For you, kid.
> 
> C.

 

* * *

 

When Regina finds out what Emma did, that she actually can carry her child, their child, she's not happy.

It takes a lot of coaxing and listening and cajoling on Emma's part, but eventually she yields and reluctantly comes around.

It's a long story. It was long and a struggle to go through the telling of it to Emma. It took many nights, and early morning quiet, for her voice to be low and deep enough so she could say the words Emma never asked but knew were there anyway.

And so one night, they're lying in bed, Regina is starting to show, which annoys her all the more. Emma says she's glowing and pregnancy suits her in the most breathtaking way.

She thinks it's bullshit. You heard her.

But no matter, they're lying down. She's propped up against some pillows. They've had pistachio ice cream- it's her favorite and she's been craving it, yes especially in this particularly cold month of December- Emma's head is resting on a pillow of her own by her belly, and she is talking to it.

She's asking it to move ' _harder_ '- as if it wasn't already taking her womb for some kind of amusement park- and say hi to her.

Regina is rolling her eyes and drinking some water hoping it would stop being so agitated. Maybe it doesn't like the cold of the ice cream. Although, it settles down every time she has some.

"There!" Emma's hand is on the left side of her belly- where her floating ribs are supposed to be floating, not extended- and she's on her knees in one jump. "Regina, look! The little guy is saying hi to me!"

"The little guy?"

"I mean he's moving so much, just like Henry did. He has to be a boy."

"That's a ludicrous thought." Emma gives her a dirty look. " I'm sure girl or boy would not be able to stay put at all either or. It's a Charming gene deficiency."

Emma pouts at her then, but she can't keep it up for long.

"Look, that was a high five!"

"I'm most certain it was a foot."

"Well then a foot five." Emma's smile is breathtaking all of its own, and she likes that she has no idea, "The important thing is that he's recognizing his... Me. And he likes me."

"His... You?"

Her woman is the third child of the house. Her wife. They're having a baby. A magical baby, made with True Love and magic, and everything else you wouldn't expect. Everything she thought she would never have.

"Yeah?"

It's time for some self-esteem healing. Sometimes she wants to go back to Emma's  _'homes'_ , Emma's foster holdings, and strangle every last one of these people who didn't even pretend to attempt at parenting her.

Sometimes the guilt guts her. It burns tears in her eyes and self-loathing she wouldn't utter a word of. If it wasn't for Red. Soft fur and forest smell.

"Come here."

Emma climbs up to lie beside her, her face resting against her chest and looking down to her belly while she threads her fingers through her hair tenderly.

"You're Henry's Ma, would you like to be Ma again?"

"I don't know, it's like my name, but shorter."

Henry has had to find something for Emma. Regina is Mom to him and always will be. He sometimes still calls out to Emma by her first name, especially when he really wants something or he's really preoccupied. When Henry starts calling Emma by her name, they all know to worry.

"Would you like to be Mommy?"

She's so happy she can share. She's so happy she can give. This child… she feels so old. Emma, breathtaking Emma, the smile on her face when she told her. She had the anxiety attack, and then for weeks Emma was hiding that smile in her breast.

She had to tell her everything.

"But what would you be? You're the mom."

Emma still hesitates sometimes.

"We're the moms." She chuckles and points to her belly, "there's not a chance I'm doing this without you, Miss Swan."

"Well, he's got my Charming genes."

Emma smiles. Radiant.

"Undoubtedly." She kisses the crown of Emma's head and whispers to her ear, "I'll be Mamá."

It's time. She's to be a second time mother, and this time, this time she will do it by first stepping outside of the straightjacket Mother has had her tied in.

Mother is dead. Father is dead. They're not in the Land of Faiytales and they may never be again.

She's herself now. She's free.

So will the child be.

"I like how that sounds."

Regina does too. It's her mothertongue. Her hidden and forbidden mother's tongue. The child should learn, as Henry and Emma have been. And she will tell them the stories, and read the book Kathryn has given them, about her kingdom in the South. The one she's a princess of and her children after her.

"So you could be Mom and Mommy if you wished."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"You'd be Mom, and Mamá, and... Madre?"

"Yes." She will. It's growing in her belly.

"What if he calls me Mama too?"

"Well then you'll be Mamá, with me. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"You mean like, Mom and Mom kind of wonderful? 'cause that's just confusion in the making. And lots of accidents. And you being pissed. Remember my Charming genes."

It will be wonderful.

"I guess there is that too."

"He'll have your dark skin, your dark hair and your shining eyes and he'll speak perfect Spanish. He'll be perfectly handsome & proper like his mother."

There's the smoothing pattern of infinite circles being rubbed on her belly. It's like it wasn't there yesterday.

She thinks they both like it. It's quieting down inside.

"This child will be a riot, and an incorrigible idiot like its mother."

"You can't call him it." Emma's looking at her with intense seriousness, and something that looks terribly alike anxiety.

"Mi cielo-"

"No, I mean it. You can't call him it." Emma's eyes are filling with tears.

It still happens, inexorably. She feels anger and murder assail her again.

Emma wipes the tears off her eyes roughly, her hand in a fist. She puts her face back onto her chest. She thrums, like she does.

Regina lets a little time go by, threading her fingers into Emma's golden curls.

"I'm sorry."

"'kay."

"He's never going to go a day without knowing he is loved, Emma."

"He can hear you, he's big enough now."

"Okay." Well then if he can hear them, "Te amo Cabrito."

"Yeah, I love you too."

Regina smiles, because…

"I don't know what cabrito means," Emma pouts.

She smiles more, because Cabrito is quiet now, as if he's listening. Emma's hand has stopped on her belly. It's spread on it now, gentle and light, but claiming.

"It's the word for goatling."

"Oh," she can hear Emma's mischievous smile, "I'm going to have to tell David."

"I have no idea what you mean, dear." As if.

She waits a little longer. Emma's breath is even and soft against her skin.

"It also is an endearment, for kid."

"Oh." There's nothing else following that quiet ' _oh'_ of realization.

Regina kisses her forehead and crown again. Little kisses of contentment.

Emma's breath is even and soft on her skin. She's asleep.

"There's not a day that goes by that you aren't loved, mi amor." She kisses it promised on Emma's forehead.

When their little girl is born some four months and eighteen- Emma calls them glorious- hours of labor later, they laugh and they laugh, Red's chimes with joy, and David asks if it'll be all right if he calls her Cabrita.


End file.
